


Anything's fine if it comes from you

by Yeonpixie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun needs help, Confused Choi Soobin, Cute Choi Soobin, M/M, Smart Kang Taehyun, Soft Huening Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonpixie/pseuds/Yeonpixie
Summary: In where yeonjun is all set ,hair perfectly styled, fancy clothes and even put some cologne even though they will just stay in the apartment that he owns, and ready to give his gift for his boyfriend, choi soobinUntil he realizedHe lost the gift.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 27





	Anything's fine if it comes from you

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt really intend to write this since I havent finished the first chapter for my first fic but I wanted a yeonbin fluff for valentines day and was listening to some lovesong (taylor swifts song but let's just keep it lowkey) so I thought of why not make one if I cant find one and so this work of mine came out

_not here_

Under the couch

_not here_

under the coffee table

_not here_

on the drawers

_not there_

closet

_not there_

sink

_not there_

fridge 

_not there also_

The pink haired male sigh out of frustration and almost reached out to pull his hair but quickly stop when he realized that he didnt want to go bald yet. 

He landed dramatically on the couch and let out a whine, 

"This can't be happening! "He cried out, 

Well ,if you are wondering what happened, let me tell you. 

Earlier morning, he woke up earlier than he should to made his boyfriend his favorite waffle with fruits on the of the whipping cream and hot chocolate that his boyfriend laughd to put marshmallows with, went to their shared bedroom and pepper kisses on his boyfriend's face until he woke up, feed him breakfast and kissed him goodbye when his boyfriend was on his way to his class, 

_("what's with you today? Why are you suddenly being so sweet? Am I forgetting something? ")_

he remembered his boyfriends words before yeonjun pushed him out of the apartment after saying about how he should go now or else he will be late for his class. To be honest, he even almost sulked at the thought of his boyfriend not remembering that it was a _special_ day but he understands since his boyfriend is typically a deans-lister and is stressed about his studies so he takes matter on his own. 

Its not like he didnt prepare to do his plan (that he planned since last month) for this month. 

Yeonjun and Soobin has been in their relationship for almost 3 years. They met when Soobin was still a freshman. He remembers Soobin's doe eyes watching him and his team played basketball game during sportsfest and thats when Yeonjun realized he met the love of his life, as clichè as it sounds but it really did. Fortunately, Beomgyu, is in the same class as Soobin and decided to introduce Soobin to him(to their group of friends actually). The two became close quickly since the two are pretty much the same. Yeonjun's crush growing into love. After two years of pining to each other, Yeonjun finally made the first move, knowing Soobin wont do it. He took Soobin out for a date in a large amusement park rode some rides there like viking, rollercoaster and even ferris wheel where he planned out confessing but ended up not doing it since the ride was short. So, he did take Soobin in a crowded place full of food. A street food place. Perfect for the people who loves to eat and it just so happened that it is the two of them so they enjoyed eating, of course it was yeonjun's treat, he's choi yeonjun, a gentleman in the first place. Before their date end, the two walked together side by side before Yeonjun stopped him and finally told him what he feels, he was nervous when Soobin didnt respond but all of his nervousness went away when the taller leaned in and pressed their lips together, fireworks up in the sky indicating that its new year already and as they pulled away, Soobin's lips quirked into the softest smile in the world following a soft 'yes'. 

That concludes why it's only fair for yeonjun to surprise his sweet boyfriend

So after his boyfriend left the apartment. He quickly cleaned up the apartment (which is very unusual since its always soobin who moves and do the work in their humble home but hey, today is a different day) and he will make sure that his boyfriend will rest even just for today and so he cleans up, changed the sheets of their bed, their curtain that didnt failed to choke him up with some(read:lots) of dust, organized the fridge and even the cupboards. 

After cleaning that took him almost 3-5 hours, he groaned and rest for a bit before he went to shower. He also didnt forgot to shaved, clean his body well, put on his boyfriend's favorite shampoo of his, and even brush his teeth two times (its not healthy to brush your teeth two times at the same time ,okay? Dont do it. It may damaged your teeth and we dont want that to happen so brush your teeth 3 times, breakfast, lunch and before bed NOT AT THE SAME TIME) after showering, he looked at the clock and notice that he still have lot of time so he took his time finding a perfect outfit while checkeing his breath for a hundredth of times already. 

It was then when he finished putting his clothes on. Black V-neck silk dress shirt that is tucked in his white trousers, he wear his silver earrings, some gucci(that his bestfriend ,Beomgyu gave) watch, and his famous cologne. 

He smiled to himself, posing some pose in front of their length mirror before walking his way out of their bedroom to ready his gift. He went to the storage room where he put his gift since he knows Soobin would not come into since the boy is sensitive about dust(he still didnt know how soobin is sensitive to dust but never itch around when they're in the living room which the curtain is AGAIN almost covered in dust).

"Love love love~~"Yeonjun singsong while opening the door and went inside but his smile dropped when he didnt saw the familiar paper bag inside. His heart dropped at the sight of the empry bucket where he put his gift last month, he walked in and almost throw everything away to find the gift but still he didnt caught even a small string of rope that was tied as a holding piece of the paper bag. 

He closed the door and run to the living room checking every place that he might placed it but still he didnt found or even caught a velvet paper bag. He stomped his foot and fished out for his phone that was on his pocket before dialing a number of a certain someone, 

_(soobin is not his way yet. I saw him on the library, kai's with him to keeo him entertain and that gives you a chance to orga--")_

"the gift was gone! I lost it! And I dont have anything else or another gift for him! I didnt even think this will happened. When did I lost it? Last week? The first week I bought it? Or just earlier when I was cleaning? Ohmygod! Did the rat ate it? We dont eveb have rats in here, what about cockroach? Does Cockroach eat paper? I need Taehyun ti answer that! Give the phone to Taeh--"

_("woah ,calm down there hyung. Listen, i wont give the phone to Taehyun, as far as I know cockroach dont eat paper? And what do you mean you lost the gift? Didnt you hide it in your storage room? On the orange bucket? ")_

"i know! I know I hide it there, i remember it clearly that's why I went there in the first place but it was gone, gyu! Did I lost it when I was cleaning? But I only cleaned the living room, bed and kitchen! I didnt even touched that doorknob in the storage room! Or was it in the fridge? Damn it! The fridge! " Yeonjun yelled in distressed before marching his way to their kitchen before he heard the other line told him to stop and he stopped, 

_"okay, listen. You still have... An hour and a half before soobin arrives. So, calm down or you will never find it. Are you calm now? "_

"yeah, yeah I am"Yeonjun said breathing, In and out 

_"okay good. Now, check the places you could think of where you possibly can misplaced it then tell me if you did found it, okay? Go. "_

"okay" 

And so, he went to find it. 

And that bring us back now to a sweaty yeonjun that is sprawled on the couch with his phone beside his ear, 

"Gyuuuuu~~ I didnt found it! I went to loom for it in every corner of the apartment! I even went far and checking the fridge but I didnt found it! I should have seen this coming. Im such a useless person that doesnt deserve to be with the cutest dimpled kind tall bean in the world! I will just call you back after I get my ticket to antartica to change my identity and life after Soobin broke up with me. "Yeonjun sighed dramatically and the other line was about to reply when he heard the doorknob clicked that made his eyes went wide comically. He freezes in his spot and unconsciously ended the call, 

"Junnie-hyung? "

A soft angelic voice that yeonjun can live with reached his ears and made him scrambled from his seat and stand up from the couch and turned face to face with his boyfriend who is on the doorway, stepping out from his shoes before looking up and smiling, 

Oh God. 

Soobin doesnt even have to try to look perfect, unfair isnt it? But hell yeah, soobin with his messy hair, sweaty forehead, flushed cheeks maybe because he used the stairs again cause the elevator in their apartment building sucks and always out of order, pink plumped lips forming into a cheeky smiles ,eyes crinkling into an absolutely cute crescent and oh god, his dimples that a thousand of people can dive and swim in. 

Choi Soobin just look so perfect even on the most plain things. 

Yeonjun didnt even realized that his boyfriend is already giving him a hug if it's not for his airy giggles, 

Fuck , even his snorts sound so beautiful. 

"Why are you so dressed up? Going out with Gyu? "His boyfriend asked, soft smile on his lips as he fixes the collar of his boyfriend's dress shirt, 

"You'reso pretty"yeonjun blurted out watching his Soobin's flushed cheeks flushed more before bursting into fit of laughters that yeonjun didnt mind hearing before dying, 

"I know hyung, so are you" Soobin replied, stepping back and placing his bag on the couch before his hands went to his hips and face his boyfriend who is still in daze, 

"So? Are you just gonna stare at me and not go to yours and gyu's hangout? "Soobin asked with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, 

"N-no" yeonjun stumbled a little bit when hetried to shift on his feet, "I dont have any plans with Beomgyu. "He added, 

He watched Soobin nodded slowly, "then, why are you so dressed up? Do you know how hard it is to wash white pants? "Soobin furrowed his eyebrows, 

Fuck, how can hetell his boyfriend that he lost his gift for valentine's? He can't just go with **oh hey binnie, I dressed up because today was supposed to be our valentine's day but guess what? The rats eat the gift I prepared for you** when he hinself even not sute if its the rat who eats it, he hope that soobin doesnt know its valen--

Then Yeonjun realized something, 

Right! Maybe Soobun doesnt know that uts Valentine's! From tge way he got confused earlier morning, the way he didnt greet Soobin the first thing he woke up and the time he came home and didnt even bought him present(which hurted him but still its okay since doesnt know). He almost break out into smile and ready to tell soobin that he is just dressing up for fun when what Soobin said after crushed his hope, 

"OH! HYUNGIIEE ,HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! "The younger said before pulling the older to his embraced and kissing the older's forehead which gives yeonjun butterflies in his stomach, he doesnt even know if its still butterflies or its just the water in his abdomen because of his nervousness, 

"H-happy valentine's binnie"Yeonjun manage to say back. 

To be honest, he can just say I love you to soobin and the younger would still appreciate it. He can just make then dinner and even order some ice cream and watch movie together and cuddled with each other and the younger would still be okay with it. He doesnt need to give Soobin a gift because he knows that the younger knows how much he love him but still, soobin deserves everything. He deserves all the good thing in the world and that caused Yeonjun to stepped away from the hug and hold Soobin's both arms and look at him in the eyes, 

"I have to tell you something. I--nope, dont give me that look, just listen first--I knoe you wont get mad and I know that this isnt exactly the perfect reason but I will forgive you if ever you will break up with me, yes, in this very moment, in this day, february 14 ,I will understand and forgive you for breaking my heart and I will not hold any gru--"

"What are you talking about hyung? Just get straight to the point. I dont like what you're saying"the younger pouted, 

Yeonju takes a long deep breath before speaking "Ilostyourgiftthatihidesincelastmonth"yeonjun said in one breath, he saw the confused expression that his boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend holds, before shaking his head, 

"Come again, I didnt understand you"Soobin said, 

"I-I lost the gift I was supposed to give you today. L-listen, I got it since last month and hide it on the storage room because I know you wont go there so I made sure to put the gift there so you wont know because i was planning to surpirse you but I guess i wad the one who got surprised after finding out that it wasnt there anymore! Now, I understand if you will end this rel-"

"Hyung, are you stupid? "Soobin suddenly interrupted him, he shows an offended expression until his boyfriend continue, "Do you really think that I would break up with you just because you dont have a gift for me? "Soobin asked as he reached out to hold the older's hand before continuing again not letting yeonjun to say something, "you dont need to give me a gift in every situations. You dont need to give me something, hell, you dont even need to have that kind of thought because hyung, you are the best gift I've ever received. Your love is the biggest gift I have received everyday I wake up. You being by my side when I wake up is enough. You being my side when I read some books is enough. You eating with me everyday is enough. You cleaning, showering, washing the dishes and even go to grocery with me is enought. You holding my hand everytime we walk out, on the busc on the train, or even when we just watch movie in the dark because you know how much I get uneasy with darkness is enough. You being there when I cry is enough. You being the source of my happiness and even sometimes stress is enought. You coming into my life is enough. You being by my side. You existing and you, loving me is enough ,hyung. And there's nothing else I can even ask you for than be here with me, in this cozy and homey apartment that we bought with our own saved money for. That's all I can ask and that's all what I want to receive from you hyung. I love you and even if you dont give me that gift of yours, I will still love you. Breaking up with you is the last --no, its the thing that I cannot even think of. Living without you would be like living in hell. "

Yeonjun cant say anything. 

H-how Soobin can be so endearing? With his neck up to his ears are full red, eyes cant leave yeonjun's eyes that is full of what? Maybe love because if anyone wants to witness a heart eyes then you just have to present Choi Soobin infront of Yeonjun. 

He noticed soobin gets fidgety in his spot and started playing with yeonjun's fingers, an adorable habit he makes when he is nervous, 

"Did I said was too much? "Soobin asked with a small shy smile and that all take Yeonjun to pulled the taller by waist and pressed their lips together. 

Kissing Soobin is like walking in a clouds. Kissing Soobin is like floating in the air. Kissing Soobin is like eating a marshmallow, it is soft and sweet. Kissing Soobin is like sitting infront of the fireplace during cold winter, warm and so cozy. Kissing Soobin is like letting the whole zoo free in your stomach. Kidding Soobin is like you went and sit on a sea shore after a long stressfull day and just listening to the sound of crashing waves . Kissing Soobin is like what he it feels like the first time they kissed. 

It feels like coming home after a long tiring day and seeing and smelling your mom's home made food. 

That's what kissing Soobin feels like. Home. 

The two pulled away, both out of breaths as they tried to catched air. Soft smiles displaying on their faces as Yeonjun presses a soft yet firm peck on the taller's lips. The two continue to stare at each other's eyes with full of love and fond when Soobin's eyes suddenly widened, 

"Oh hyung! I actually got a present for you! Hyuka helped me. I hope you will like it! "Soobin said excitingly as he went around the couch to get the gift from his bag and yeonjun's heart swell at the happiness and warmness that his boyfriend caused when his world stopped after seeing the gift his boyfriend is currently handing him, 

The velvet paper bag look so familiar and especially the small string of rope that his boyfriend is holding on lookd familiar and thats when everythung clicked in, 

"CHOI SOOBIN! IS THAT MY GIFT FOR YOU ON YOUR HANDS?! "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I didnt have time to do proof reading but I hope everyone enjoyed this little child of mine. Please leave some feed backs as I would be glad to read them . I had fun writing this though im not a professional writer or a person who knows how to write people's emotions but I hope you like this. 
> 
> Please dont forget to leave comments and hit kudos if you like this! 
> 
> Happy Valentines everyone! Be happy and enjoy your day with or without a date. Stay safe and healthy always! ❣️


End file.
